


Welcome Back

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, JediPilot, Kissing, Leia Organa Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Poe welcomes BB-8, Rey and Leia when they return after a month-long trip.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 25 Days of Damerey

“I’ve got this, Commander,” Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix remarked confidently, all but pushing Poe Dameron out of the command center. “They’re just about to enter the hangar.”

Poe couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. “Thank you, Lieutenant!” he called as he left command. He all but ran to the hangar, wanting to be there the moment the ship landed. 

General Leia Organa, the formidable head of the Resistance, decided to go to Bespin to try to convince Lando Calrissian to join the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. She chose to take Chewbacca, Rey and, much to the disappointment of C3PO, BB-8. Usually, Poe accompanies the General for trips like this, but only a handful of senior officers left in the Resistance, Poe was instead left to hold the fort.

It proved to be the longest month of Poe’s life. It was the longest time he and Rey had been apart since they had gotten together, and not having his droid around made it worse. Thankfully, there were neverending tasks to do on base, a welcome distraction for him. It was those quiet moments at the end of the day when he really felt the gaping emptiness, an emptiness that only her presence could fill.

The ground crew was already busy working around their ship, which landed just a few moments before he entered the hangar. The ship’s doors were still sealed, and Poe could barely keep still as he watched the crew secure the landing gear. When the ramp finally in place, Poe couldn't stop himself from rushing to the lower end of the ramp.

A series of happy beeps greeted him, the pilot dropping to his knees as his orange and white astromech made a beeline towards him. “Buddy!” Poe exclaimed, rubbing the droid’s belly and touching his forehead to its dome head. BB-8 returned the greeting with more happy beeps.

“You certainly know how to make a girl feel welcomed,” a familiar voice behind BB-8 made Poe’s head whip up and brought him back on his feet. Rey, his Rey, was smiling brightly as she watched the reunion between master and droid. BB-8 made a shrill long beep and quickly rolled behind Poe, seemingly ready to nudge his suddenly stunned master forward. “Hello, flyboy.”

Poe’s brain seemed to start working again just then. He took two quick steps forward, all the melancholy in the past weeks gone the moment she was back in his arms. She giggled as he buried his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. “Gods, I missed you so, so much,” he murmured, inhaling the scent of her. 

“I know,” Rey said softly, cradling his head. He didn’t miss her shiver as he nuzzled her neck, making him pull her closer to himself. 

“Before you start making out, it’s good to see you, too, Dameron,” Leia remarked with amusement as she passed the reunited couple. 

Poe raised his head and gave his commanding officer a sheepish smile. “Welcome back, General.”

“I still expect a full debrief from you, I’ll be in command,” Leia reminded him. Poe nodded, but did not make any move to release Rey.

“Today, Commander,” Leia called as she regally made her way across the hangar. They were nearing the end of the day, but he was not quite ready to let go of his girl yet.

“Aye, General,” Poe returned, glancing briefly to her retreating figure. “So,” he turned back to Rey, one hand moving up to stroke her cheek. “Have I told you how much I missed you?”

“Tell me again?” she whispered. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips found hers, the familiar sensation sending a rush of warm feelings. Aware that they were public, Poe kept the kiss chaste. He took his time to savor the sensation, the gentle movement of his mouth making the kiss much more intimate than the hungrier kisses they’ve shared. They were both breathless when the kiss finally ended, foreheads touching as they began to breathe again.

Poe pulled back just enough so he could look at her. “Let’s not do that again.”

Rey’s eyes widened in astonishment. “You don’t want us to kiss again?”

“No, I didn’t mean the kiss,” Poe quickly said, realizing a bit too late how wrong that sounded. “Not the kiss, that kiss was incredible, I want nothing more than to keep kissing you.” He stopped himself, studying Rey. Thankfully, she seemed more amused than upset. “Well, that’s not entirely accurate, there’s maybe one or two things I’d like more.” He winked at her suggestively. 

Her blush told him she knew exactly what he meant with his last statement. “I think I’m with you on that one,” she gamely replied, but she hadn’t let him off the hook yet. “What did you not want to do again?”

“Us being apart for that long,” Poe explained. “I know that’s impossible, but I just wanted you to know that I don’t ever want us to be apart for that long again.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like it very much, either,” Rey admitted. She gave him a soft tap on the chest. “I’ve gotten rather fond of you, Poe Dameron.”

“Good, because I’m not just fond you, I love you,” Poe declared, certainty clear in his tone. 

“I know,” Rey smiled. He pulled her close again for another long slow kiss. 

“I love you, too,” Rey murmured after the kiss. “I think you should go have your debrief with Leia,” she whispered. “Before we get more…distracted.”

“All right,” Poe replied, intentionally brushing his lips against hers as he talked. “Might be wise not keep her waiting too long. Maybe she’ll let me take tomorrow off.”

“She already gave me tomorrow off.”

Poe gave her one last quick kiss before finally stepping away. “I’ll definitely ask to have tomorrow off. Beg, if it came down to it.”

Rey chuckled. “Good luck, flyboy. I’ll do my best to wait up for you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Poe winked in his familiar cocky manner, and then headed off for his debrief. She’s back, he kept repeating in his head, like a mantra. She’s back, and she loves me. He grinned like a fool all the way to the command center. She’s back and she loves me.


End file.
